


Nobody Expects the Soulmate Goose!

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person, the difficulty comes in not being mauled by the goose.It just so happens that Akira has the misfortune to run into the most impatient soulmate goose in Japan.





	Nobody Expects the Soulmate Goose!

It is a lovely summer day in Inokashira Park.

The sun is out. The birds are singing. Children are playing happily as their parents watched on. People are walking along the park, talking, laughing, smiling. Everyone is enjoying the summer break.

However, unbeknownst to most of the people in the park, something, or someone, was lurking in the bushes. Its beady blue eyes watched as they wandered past, looking, searching, trying to find someone in particular.

You see, this creature is what is known as a soulmate goose. They are known to lead those they appear before to their soulmates by whatever means necessary. Pecking, chasing, honking, nipping, there is no method these geese won't use to get the destined couple together.

And this goose has a few people to get together today. So now it waits impatiently in the bush, where its target has walked past a few times in the past couple of days. If the other humans were here yet, it could just go off and take care of them first but nooooo, the stupid humans can't show up on time. No wonder they needed geese to lead them to each other.

Speaking of which…

There he was. Took him long enough. The goose raised its head out of the bush, waiting just long enough for the boy to notice it before honking and waddling out to face him.

"A goose?" the boy looked at it in confusion. "I though there were no geese in the park?"

It honked once more, wings stretching out and flapping as they waddled closer. The human took the hint and started backing up.

Good. It wasn't one of those humans that tried to throw them. Made their job easier. The goose took off and started flying at the boy, forcing him to run away.

"Hey! Stop! Help!" The boy yelled as he ran, the other people on the path darting out of the way once they heard the goose's honking. Parents pulled their kids out of the boy's way as he continued to run, trying desperately to escape from the persistent fowl's unprovoked attack on him.

The bird pecked, and nipped, and urged him on across the park. It had things to do today, people to get together, so if this kid would hurry up and get there, that would be-

The goose saw that the boy was quickly approaching the girl he was destined to meet, and flew closer and closer to him, honking all the while.

"Watch out!"

The boy finally turned around to see he was about to collide with the girl. He tried to jump to the left of her, and his foot caught on a rock and made him trip and skid across the grass in front of her. The goose landed in the pond with a triumphant honk and swam away to hide behind a bush and watch the humans.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Ow…" The boy lifted himself out of the grass and began to trudge over to where the girl was standing. "I'm fine. What's with that goose?"

"That goose was following you?" she asked.

"Following? It was chasing me! I know they're territorial, but I though there wasn't one in the park…"

"The one that lives here is a special case." Taking his arm, she pulled him onto the path with surprising strength. "It is known as a soulmate goose."

"A what?"

"A soulmate goose. They are supposed lead people to their soulmates." When the boy continued to look at her with a blank expression, she let go of him and took a step back, a small smile beginning to grow. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." He sheepishly rubbed his head. "Just moved to Tokyo a few months back."

"I thought you might have. They aren't as aggressive back home, then?"

He shook his head. "Apparently. I've never seen one before."

"Neither have I. They only appear when someone's soulmate is near them."

"Really?" The boy started looking around, which made the girl giggle and turn away. "What?"

Tucking one leg behind the other, she put both her arms behind her back and turned her head to face him, the small smile having grown even bigger. "The soulmate goose in Inokashira Park doesn't stop chasing someone until they run into their soulmate."

The boy blinked. Blinked again. His jaw slowly began to drop as he processed what she had just told him. "I-um…" His mouth snapped open and shut repeatedly before he finally got the words out. "Hello."

"Hello." The girl giggled again. "My name is Haru Okumura."

"Um, hi, er, I-I'm Kurusu-no wait, Akira! Akira Kurusu!" Akira wiped the dirt from his face and tried to fix his hair, much to Haru's amusement. "A-Are you busy now?"

"No."

"D-do you want to go somewhere? W-with me?"

"Yes!"

"A=Alright."

The goose watched from behind the bush as the two walked off down the path together, letting out one final triumphant honk before flying off to another part of the park.

It still had more work to be done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Uni work is stressful,but rather than getting assignments done I'm writing more content for ShuHaru. Ah well, it'll be fine!
> 
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments below! First time taking a crack at something related to soulmates.


End file.
